If We Ever Meet Again
by captainstark
Summary: I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again, won't let you get away. -NileyxJelena- M for safety.
1. Bumping Coincidence

**-If We Ever Meet Again-**

Selena grabbed on Miley's ankles and tightened her grasp as she tugged. "Miley, just...get...up!"

"I don't want to." Miley groaned as she held on to the bed poles harder as Selena kept forcing her to get off the bed.

"Miley, the carnival is in town and you promised me that you'd come and meet my boyfriend today!" Selena said, huffing frustratedly with her stubborn best friend.

The brunette yawned and finally gave up. She sat up instantly and pushed her friend's hands off her legs. "Okay, okay, I'm up, sheesh." she rolled her eyes then scrambled onto her feet and dragged her herself into the bathroom to get ready.

Miley eyed herself in the mirror and today was the most definitely wrong day to have bed hair. Her eyes widened as it met her messed up style in her reflection. "AHH!" she yelled out, pissed. She just combed through the locks and yelped out in pain at every tangle. Once it was finally all neat, she plugged in the curling iron and got it ready for use. Meanwhile, Miley brushed her pearly whites using a minty toothpaste. When the iron was ready, she curled it lightly on the ends. She changed from her pink pajamas into a tee and jeans shorts. Then she applied a light amount of make up.

She walked out of the bathroom, her feet touching the warm brown carpeted floor. "I'm done." she pulled down the bottom hem of her shirt to straighten out all the wrinkles.

"Finally." Selena said, she sighed once before her fingers grazed over the keypad of her BlackBerry.

"How do you do that so fast?" Miley wondered in confusion.

"Just a natural talent I guess." a slight smile appeared on her glossy lips.

Miley rolled her eyes again and trailed behind her friend on the way out of her apartment and into her black convertible. Selena's hands gripped lightly on the steering wheel as she drove towards the nearest Starbucks. Miley paid no attention and just kept tapping on her phone screen, causing a small thud at every touch.

"Mileeeey, please stop that." Selena commented as if she's desperate.

"Hey, you're going to torture me by going out with your guy and go all lovey dovey." Miley crinkles her nose at the thought of Selena and her boyfriend going to touch noses and giggle and whisper.

Selena parked her vehicle in front of the coffee shop. Both of the girls hopped out and entered the building. Selena's eyes scanned through the sea of people stuffing up the store. Only one caught her eye and her eyes twinkled with excitement. "Excuse me." she kept on repeating as she wedged herself between people to get to his location while holding onto Miley's hand.

Once they reached, they both sighed in relief that they didn't lose any body parts in that crowd. "Taylor!" Selena squealed and hugged the buff man in front of them. Miley felt awkward and she stiffened at the sight, feeling like a third wheel to the couple. Her best friend finally turned to Miley, "Taylor, this is my best friend, Miley. Miley, this is my boyfriend, Taylor." she grinned.

"Hey." the guy with the spiky black hair stood up and extended his hand.

Miley hesitantly accepted it, "Um, hi. I'm, yeah, Miley."

"Nice to meet you. I feel like I already know you since Selena won't stop talking bout you." a small chuckle escaped his lips.

Miley giggled a bit as well, "Yeah, my best friend, the talkative."

"Aw, you guys!" Selena whined then burst into laughter followed by the others.

**- IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN -**

After they had parted and went their separate ways, well at least before meeting up again tonight, Miley and Selena headed back to Selena's house. She shared one home with her sister, Jenny which was four years older than her and married to a kind man named Xavier that Selena actually loved, as a brother-in-law of course.

"Mmm..." Selena stared at herself in her full body mirror as she held a blue dress against her body then switched to a yellow one then switched back again. "Mileeeey..." she groaned out then turned her body towards her friend who was ignorantly flipping through pages of the new People edition.

"What?" Miley replied while looking at some pictures of a few celebrities.

"Help me out here! I'm in dilemma!" her friend pouted slightly to show her troubled moment. She held up the dresses against her figure again to help Miley pick one.

"Uh, I like the blue one better, it's gonna be night so blue's better I think." Miley shrugged but got hugged by her friend.

"Thank you!" Selena yelled out with a big wide grin plastered on her face. She rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut with a loud bam! Miley flinched at the sound. "Go find something to wear before I make you wear that super tight and sexy dress!" Selena screamed from the bathroom. Miley groaned, since Selena bought that tight pink dress, Miley has been threatened by her every time with that evil little item.

She searched through Selena's closet and after a while she finally found the perfect thing to wear. Since her best friend was getting ready in the bathroom, she changed in the room she was in. Miley looked at her reflection and found that she actually looked decent.

Selena stepped out and saw Miley, as usual she had that glint in her eyes. Miley knew what was coming, 'Miley, see what I told you! That's awesome!' she giggled then said, "Miles, I told you so! You look amazing!" different words, same point.

"Thanks, but do you really think it's nice?" Miley seamed her lips into one thin line. She was wearing a quite long light pink tee with light brown shorts which revealed her long lean legs. The tee shirt showed a bit of cleavage but not too much, to go with the look, she wore a cowboy hat.

"You look amazing, trust me." Selena grinned and gave her two thumbs up. "What bout me?" she asked as she twirled in front of Miley and the end of her dress lifted up a bit, following with the air movements.

"Great! Now let's go before I'm bored out of my gourd." a sigh left Miley and the two headed downstairs just as a honk from a car was heard. Taylor's here. Oh yippee! Miley thought sarcastically. The two jumped into the vehicle and headed straight for the fair.

It was the first night so it was quite crowded. Taylor and Selena were walking ahead of her, giggling and whispering, hand-in-hand. These were the times that Miley felt she wanted to have a boyfriend. It could be fun and nice, being in love, being loved, having a great time hanging out. A lot of guys have asked her out but none of them were for her, some were jerks, some were nerds, none was the right one. She loved music and she wanted someone who could share that interest with her. Someone bumped into her making her snap out of her fantasies, "Watch where you're going!" the guy yelled at her.

Miley's face reddened, "You watch!" she shot back, ignoring him then continued to walk. She finally realized that Selena and Taylor had disappeared from her sight. She sighed heavily and threw her head back. "Selena! Taylor!" she started to call out, but the familiar faces she was looking for weren't found.

She stepped over to a game booth and stood by there for a moment, trying to locate the people she was looking for. After her feet were feeling lighter, she started to walk again. Twisting and turning her head to stare at completely unknown people. Ah! Miley fell onto the cold hard ground and groaned as her hand collided against the tiny pebbles which made it hurt. "Dude, watch it!" she said while rubbing the palm of her hand.

"S-Sorry 'bout that." he stuttered out, he, like her, was also on land. He stood up and extended his hand to help her up. She gladly took it and dusted the dirt of the back of her jeans and shirt. Miley looked up to find the most beautiful brown eyes she has ever seen her whole life.

**NEW STORY! I wrote this a while ago but just uploaded this now :) tell me what you guys think and if I should continue or not? :) Yes, it's another Niley story with a bit of Taylena/Jelena. :D**

**.com/samsmileyy - folloooowwww :D**

**.me/samsmileyy -spam please? :) pretty please? PLEASEE? xD**


	2. First Date

**- IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN -**

"I-It's okay," Miley stammered out nervously. She gulped and took in his gorgeous features. "It was my fault too anyway." now she felt like a total idiot for stammering.

Footsteps were growing louder towards them and they both whipped their heads at someone who called out, "Nick, wait up!" He was a tall muscular guy with spiky black hair and once he reached, he bent and held on to his knees for support and tried to regain his breath. "Man, why do you run so fast?" he huffed then straightened himself again.

"Nah, I'm not fast, you're a slow-poke, Joe," the curly chuckled and ruffled the other guy's hair as the other slapped his arm playfully. Miley was a bit confused but she just stood there, amused by their brotherly love. They looked like brothers.

Joe's eyes tore his gaze away from his brother and moved his brown orbs towards Miley who was just standing there awkwardly. "Well, well, well, who is this pretty chicka?" he smiled and introduced himself to her, "I'm Joe, Joe Lucas. You are?" but before Miley could answer he asked the curly headed guy, "You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend." And a smirk formed on Joe's lips.

Miley giggled, "I'm not his girlfriend. But I'm Miley, Miley Stewart." she grinned cheekily.

"How 'bout getting dinner with me and I'll treat you to ice cream after that?" Joe offered with a goofy smile.

Nick interrupted by slipping one arm around Miley's waist, "Whoa, hold on there boy. I found her first," his lips curved up into a smirk.

"Okay, okay, brotha! I'm backing off," Joe stifled a light laugh and held his hands up in surrender, taking a few steps back.

Miley suppressed giggled once more before pushing his arm off her, "Sorry buddy, but I'm nobody's girl."

"That means you're single right?" Nick asked with a hopeful smile.

"Why? Are you hinting on something?" she teased and gave his shoulder a slight nudge. Nick gave her a knowing look. "Yeah, I'm single, lonely, alone, however you want to put it."

A light laugh escaped his throat, "Good so how 'bout we play some games, get cotton candy, then top it off with a ride on the Ferris wheel."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, um..." she raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to state his name. She wasn't so sure of his identity.

"Nick." he cleared his throat and a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah, uh, Nick. But I just met you and how do I know if I can trust you?" a small smile tugged on her lips, waiting for her to break out into a full one.

Nick laughed aloud, "What? Do I look like some 40 year old pervert who's trying to get into some beautiful girl's pants?" he joked.

"Yeah, maybe," she stuck her tongue out playfully. "But hello! I mean I just met you and you're asking me out."

"Sure," he chuckled. "So would you please do me the honor of saying yes?" he questioned as faith built up inside of him. Miley could tell that he was looking forward to it. She would be a party popper if she declined his offer so she nodded and agreed to it.

Nick jumped up which startled Miley and pumped his fists in the air, "Yes!" of course, he earned confused glances from some of the visitors.

"I guess I'll meet you later on in the car then, Nick." Joe smirked and tossed their car keys in the air before catching it and did that on repeat. He gave them a small wave before walking off and blended with the rest of the faces of the crowd.

"So shall we, Miss Miley?" he offered his hand to her and she gladly accepted it as they roamed through the fair hand-in-hand.

They reached a game booth where they had to shoot ducks that were rolling by with a water gun until they fall and win a prize. It was a one-on-one game so they both stood side by side and gave competitive looks to each other then focused their attention fully on the competition. The war began as water splashed against the wooden boards that were painted in a picture of the waves and ducks fell to the side, they hit one duck at a time.

The buzzer rang which signaled them both that their time was up. Nick topped Miley off by three ducks and he had a proud smirk on his face. The guy in the booth handed him a big fluffy pink teddy bear as a prize. He gave it to Miley as a gift from their first "date". "Aw, thank you," she giggled and held it tightly in her arms, giving her an unusual warmth.

Nick and Miley strolled around for a bit then went to a cotton candy cart. Miley chose a pink colored one and started to pick on it and popped it in her mouth. Nick paid for all their expenses which surprised Miley since she just met him. He was a real gentleman, guys like him are rare to be found. She couldn't deny the fact that he was a really sweet guy.

They were now sitting side by side in a Ferris wheel while they enjoyed the slight breeze that blew that night. Nick had his arm around Miley, making her feel all safe and protected. The teddy bear sat motionlessly on Miley's lap. "I've had a great night, Nick. Thanks so much." a slight smile grew on Miley's mouth and she leaned her head onto Nick's shoulder.

"It's no problem, you were great company for me." he said that honest fact .

The ride ended sooner than they thought, and so was the night. Miley's cell phone blasted out Teenage by Katy Perry. She grabbed onto it in panic, the gadget almost slipped out of her hands. She pressed the answer button and a screaming voice was heard on the other line. "MILEY!" Selena yelled into the receiver.

"Hey...Selena...what's up?" Miley mumbled, trying to regain her composure, probably almost deaf from her best friend's shriek.

"Don't you dare 'what's up' me! Where the heck are you? I know Taylor and I went ahead, but I didn't notice. I'm so sorry," Selena cried out in concern, guilt evident in her tone.

Miley giggled at Nick's blank and confused expression as his hands hugged the teddy bear he had won for her. He looked adorable. "It's okay, Selly. I had a great time and I wasn't alone anyway."

"Whoa, you met someone here? Who?" Selena frowned, cracking her mind on who Miley could bump into here. Curiousity eating her up inside.

"Um, a guy I met, his name's Nick." she sensed a smile playing on her lips as she mentioned his name.

"Don't go off with guys you barely know, he could be dangerous," Selena warned sternly.

"He's fine, mother," Miley joked and laughed.

"Whatever you say, Miley. Meet me in the car now! ASAP! Pronto! Now vamoosh! I want the deets later!" she commanded.

Miley laughed lightly and they both hung up at the same time. She faced the boy next to her. "Sorry, Nick, but I have to end the night here," she stated sheepishly.

"Aw, but it's only nine, Miley." he whined like a 5 year old boy begging for a cookie.

"I know, Nick. But my best friend, who's supposed to accompany me around, left me alone then I met you and now I have to go home because she brought her boyfriend." Miley explained.

"Fine, but can I have your number? Maybe we can meet up again sometime, go on more dates," he grinned cheekily.

"Let fate take its path, if we're meant to be, we'll meet again," she winked. "But I'll take your picture so if we ever meet again, I'll recognize you." she opened up the camera application in her cell phone.

Nick nodded, "But I get your picture too right?"

"Yeah, Mr. Picky," she giggled before holding up her phone in front of his face. He posed and showed his infamous toothy grin for her, showing his bright pearly whites.

Nick did the same for Miley. "Bye," she said, pecked his cheek then ran off with the doll still in her arms and disappeared into the sea of people.

He was left there dumbfounded and with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

That night, Miley slept like a baby with the cute plushie still in her arms. It held his scent which reminded her of his beautiful eyes, gorgeous curly hair and adorable expressions. She held onto it tightly, feeling that she was holding him again.

**3 reviews for the next one :) and for BTS, let me remind you, 2 more till it reaches the goal or else I won't upload! I know a lot of people are following that story but isn't reviewing :'( it makes me sad and I worked really hard on the last chapter. **

**Twitter – samsmileyy :) follow pleaseeee?**

** – samsmileyy :D you have to spam that! A MUST!**

**Tumblr – samsmileyy ;) follow for overload of Nick Jonas spamming ;D**


	3. Surprising Meetings

**- IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN -**

Miley yawned and rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes. The birds were chirping lightly and the sun shone brightly through her drapes. She stretched her arms upwards and got ready for work. She was working part-time as an intern in a music producing company, also known as the biggest record producers in the USA, Hollywood Records. Miley worked there temporarily before getting herself a permanent job; she dreamed to be a musician, actress and fashion designer. It sure was a big dream for her but it's been a goal she wanted to achieve since she was five.

Once she settled herself down on her position as the visitor taker of the studio, a.k.a. the reception, she groaned once again at the feeling of the cramp on the back of her neck. The phone rang loudly and she was startled, jumping off her seat a bit. Immediately, she picked up the phone and pressed it against her ear, "Hello, Hollywood Records, how may I help you?" that was the same line she uses every time to answer a call, it was getting boring.

"Yes, I need to order a large cheeseburger and fries along with a medium coke please," an order was placed which made Miley raise her eyebrow.

Her face looked surprised at first then it dropped as soon as it came, "Selena..." the name rolled of her tongue in annoyance.

A giggle was heard from the other line, "Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one!" Selena belted out the lyrics to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne randomly. Typical...

"Yeah, sure, but I'm not a lesbian, Selly," Miley's eyes rolled as she scanned her surroundings. People were frantically walking back and forth in the studio while she just sat there in her corner quietly.

Selena laughed again, "Anyways, what time do you finish?" she twirled a wooden pencil round and round between her fingers.

"Why? I just started. Fyi, I'm at work and you're not suppose to call me through this number! The boss will kill me if he finds out," Miley's eyes widened in a glare, even if she knew that Selena couldn't see it.

"I wanna meet up, silly, why else?" a giggle released from her throat again.

Miley sighed then looked at her schedule on her desk. Her finger ran down on the list of times and found her lunch break. "Twelve. How 'bout McDonald's down the street?"

"Ew, Miley! That's too greasy and fattening," Selena's expression scrunched up in disgust of the thought of those oily food.

"Oh, right, your diet," Miley remembered. Selena was dieting to lose weight and try to get into a modelling agency she's been dreaming of.

"Yeah, I suggest Pinkberry. Yum, I'm in the mood for those _low fat_ yogurts," Selena grinned cheekily to herself and filled in some lines for the application she was going to hand in for the audition to be a model.

Miley agreed to her offer. It was much healthier for both of them, in fact, Miley didn't have much of an appetite anyway. She saw her boss walking around, checking on every section carefully. "I have to go Selena," she bowed down her head behind her counter to hide her face and whispered into the receiver.

"Yeah, sure, babe, see you," Selena's singsong tone replied and the line went dead.

The brunette placed the phone back in its original location and stared at her blank computer screen. The logo of Hollywood Records was set as its wallpaper. Then she felt a presence in front of her and she looked up to see none other than her boss, Mr. Bryan.

"Is everything going alright, Ms. Cyrus?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to add emphasis.

"Yes, Mr. Bryan," she forced out her best fakest smile.

"Good then. I might consider promoting you to a higher section if you do a better job," he pointed his finger towards her a few times.

"Thank you, sir." Miley nodded in his direction then he continued his daily stroll around the office to inspect other workers. "I hope I'll be able to get out of here soon," she muttered silently under her breath and proceeded to accept visitors and answer phone calls.

During her lunch break, Miley and Selena seated themselves by the window of their favorite yogurt shop, Pinkberry. Selena scooped a spoonful of yogurt and stuffed it in her mouth, then held her head a bit as she experienced a slight brain freeze. "So, Miles, what happened last night?"

Miley shrugged ignorantly, she played with her treat, swirling the spoon around the cup. "Nothing. I got lost in my thoughts, you disappeared with Taylor to God-knows-where and I was looking for you guys when I bumped into Nick."

"Oh, who's Nick?" Selena inquired curiously with a twinkle at the end of her eye, "Is he cute?"

"Slow down there, cowgirl, remember you have a boyfriend," Miley reminded her best friend with a giggle as she reminded her friend.

"Of course, but who's Nick? What does he look like?"

"He's cute with adorable brown eyes and gorgeous curly hair," Miley gushed and swooned just thinking about him and the memories of the previous night replayed in her mind.

"He sounds hot," Selena licked her dry lips. "Do you have his number?"

"Nope," Miley grinned proudly, earning a jaw drop from Selena.

"Why not?" she gasped.

"If it's meant to be then fate will bring us together again someday, just like those fairytales," Miley nodded her head.

"Aw, you're so corny and smitten," Selena teased and laughed.

"Well, it's true," Miley pointed her spoon in Selena's direction before eating a scoop of her yogurt and chewing on the grape gummy topping. "I want my love life to have a happily ever after as an ending."

"Not too burst your happy bubble, Mi, but there is no happy ending in real life," Selena sighed in depression at the fact.

"To those non-believers, Selly. I believe that there will always be a Prince Charming for everyone here," Miley winked and finished off the last bite of her dessert.

"But you'll definitely have a happy ending anyway, Miles," Selena grinned cheekily. "I mean we're freakishly 21, Mi! The night is young and so are we, so how 'bout you join me to check out this new club? I heard the performers there are awesome." Selena was always a big sucker for musicians, especially clubs' ones.

"Let me guess, you're bringing Taylor? And I'll be left all alone again," Miley huffed in annoyance, a piece of her bangs flew upwards.

"I guess," Selena nodded sheepishly, "But I'm sure you'll find some hot guy to grind there," she winked. Miley was an attractive girl and Selena's positive that Miley would find a guy there.

"Dance, Sel, most definitely not grind," Miley joked and a light laugh escaped her lips.

- IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN -

After Miley had finished off her shift, she headed straight home. She was going to get picked up by Taylor and Selena that night. She sighed then searched through every piece of clothing in her walk-in closet.

Before walking in, she plugged her curling iron to heat it up. Miley hummed a song she heard on the radio and now was stuck in her head. She decided on a magenta-colored dress with floral lines printed all over it. Since clubs are usually cold, she put on a black leather jacket. She finally found the right black boots to go along with the outfit. Miley curled her hair lightly so it wasn't too curly. She applied quite dark make up with mascara, lipstick, eyeliner and blush-on.

A car honked outside her house which indicated that Selena and Taylor had reached. She quckly stuffed in her phone, wallet and credit cards in her small black purse. Don't forget light emergency make up kit. She rushed downstairs; her boots clacking against the hard-wood floor every time she took a step.

She swung her door open then locked it before hopping into the vehicle she was riding in. Taylor made his way towards the place that they were all eager to be. Once they reached, he parked the car then they headed for the entrance.

The trio showed their official IDs to the bodyguard outside who let them in instantly. The loud music boomed through their eardrums. Their ears were still trying to adapt to the volume. "I told you it was gonna be awesome!" Selena yelled over the music, trying to beat the level of sound.

"Yeah! I'm having so much fun!" Miley replied, sarcastic dripping in her voice.

"I'm gonna dance with Taylor, go get yourself a guy, Miles," Selena winked before dragging her boyfriend onto the flashing lights dancefloor and started to bust out some crazy moves.

Miley giggled before heading over to the bar, wondering why she was here all alone. She thought over again why she hadn't gotten Nick's number, she wouldn't be lonely here. Scanning through the alcoholic drinks list.

"May I take your order, miss?" a voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to meet eyes with the waiter.

She tilted her head to the side, finding the face familiar. "Have I met you before?" she asked curiously.

"Um..." the guy, looking at her too, also seemed to recognize her face. "I think so..."

Miley snapped her fingers, "Now I remember! You're Matt right? The guy from senior class when I was in high school?" she asked with a giddy feeling.

"Yeah, I am! Oh, now I now...you're Miley. I used to bug you every time I wanted a date with you." he chuckled at the memory. Just as they had started to get along, the band played on stage, but none of them paid any attention.

"Yup." she popped the 'p' as a tease. "I remembered you tried to follow me into the bathroom!" Miley laughed as a crimson hue appeared on his face.

"So what brings a beautiful lady like you here?" he smiled while wiping a martini glass with a dish towel.

"My best friend, Selena, and her boyfriend dragged me here. Well, forced." she said glumly at the thought.

"How 'bout a drink on the house to brighten your night?" he asked, preparing a glass on the bar table.

"That sounds good. What's the best drink you make?" she asked, averting her gaze towards the glasses hanging on the hangers.

"Honey, we make everything the best here!" He chuckled proudly and Miley giggled along. "Don't worry, now I have a girlfriend that I've been dating for almost two years."

"Aw, that's awesome news, Matt! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. So, I like the Bloody Mary and Mojito here, take your pick." he grinned.

Miley stayed quiet for a moment, trying to make her decision, "I think I'll take the bloody Mary please."

"Still the same old, same old Miley, goody-two-shoes as always," he chuckled and started to prepare her drink.

"What do you mean?" she questioned with her eyebrow raised teasingly.

"You keep saying please and thank you for everything," he pointed out and handed her, her drink.

Miley sipped on her drink as the two chatted along, catching up after all this time. Soon they parted and Miley stalked off to search for Selena. She spotted her alone and grabbed her hand, "Sel," Mileys started and noticed that Taylor wasn't around. "Where's Taylor?"

"No where," she muttered. "Like I would care..."

"Wow, what happened?" Miley asked a bit surprised, before this she was all happy go lucky with her boyfriend and now she's down in the dumps. She wrapped her thin arms around her best friend's figure.

"I'll tell you later, in the mean time, I'm just not in the mood," she mumbled while releasing a heavy sigh and tears welt up in her eyes. She tried to blink away the tears but failed.

"Aw, do you want a drink?" the blue eyed beauty offered kindly.

"No thanks, I have something better," her face brightened fully as a wide grin spread across her features. "Backstage passes to see the band that performed tonight. The three guys are super hot, wanna join me? I got it from some drunk guy," she shrugged and held up the two tickets.

"Anything to make you feel better," Miley giggled and looped her arm through hers and stepped out of the building and turning to the back. Selena handed the bodyguard standing there the two passes as he let them in. Wow, that bodyguard's scary, Miley shivered at the sight of his bulging muscles.

People were frantically pacing back and forth, clearly busy with whatever they were doing. Miley felt her phone vibrate and slipped it out of her pocket, it was Matt. She texted back as quick as she could.

"Ladies, hello there." a guy greeted them, he was a member of the band. Miley kept her attention on the phone.

Selena immediately got starry eyed and went gaga over him, "Uh, hey. I'm Selena!"

"Nice to meet you then, Selena. I'm Joe, Joe Gray." he grinned.

Miley snapped her head up at this and looked at the guy. He looked like the guy she met yesterday. Nick's friend.

"It's nice to meet you too, Joe." Selena giggled and shook his hand that he had offered her.

"And who might this be?" Joe craned his head towards Miley and looked surprised. "Aren't you um, Miley? The girl at the carnival."

"Um, yeah, hey." Miley smiled shyly.

"You know him?" Selena gasped, shocked at the fact.

"Yeah, he's Nick's friend," the brunette answered.

"Wow, thanks for recognizing me as Nick's friend," Joe chuckled jokingly.

"Sorry, but I didn't get to talk to you longer last night," Miley giggled but looked sheepish.

"Nick's still talking with Kevin, he'll be over in a minute," Joe smiled warmly then turned his attention to Selena as they began to gab about the recent performance. He seemed to have a slight attraction to her.

Miley shook her head with a grin on her face then her eyes found its way back to her phone.

**Matt: So how bout u and I meet up tonight? ;)**

She was shocked at his question and of course she would disagree.

**Miley: No -_- I'm busy tonight, so maybe Saturday, we could have lunch**

**Matt: Sounds great. I'll bring my girlfriend, 'kay?**

**Miley: Sure, sure :] lover boy hahaha, busy, see yaa ;D**

**Matt: C U, text me the deets later.**

When she looked upwards, she jumped to find Nick staring back at her. "Nick, hey!" Miley laughed and hugged him awkwardly. He wrapped his strong arms around her, making her feel protected just like yesterday.

They pulled away and just stood there for a minute, grinning idiotically at each other. "So you were right..." he smiled.

**;D ;D cliffyyy, the next chapter's gonna be the date :) 4 reviews for the next one 'kay? Extra long chapter this one, just for you guys ;) 2 CHAPTERS ON BEFORE THE STORM FOR ME TO UPDATE ;D HURRY UP! :p**

**twitter & – samsmileyy – better follow and spam it! :D c'mon! Pretty please? :p**


	4. Fast Feelings

"Yes. Yes, I was." She beamed proudly.

He chuckled lowly, his curls shaking in the air. Her heart raced as the urge to run her fingers through his hair appeared. She'd touched those luscious curls before so touching them again. Heck, she wouldn't mind that at all. "What brings you here?"

"Selena," she gestured to her friend who was already fawning over Joe. Selena was bouncing on the sofa as Joe strummed his guitar. Every time he strummed a chord, she'd jump. Wow, Sel, way too give him the benefit of the doubt. "My best friend."

"Ah, yes. The one that dragged you away awhile ago." He smirked. Nick leaned closer, his lips almost touching her ear as she could feel the warm breath tickling her skin. "How about we get out of here? There's a bar two blocks away. I'd love to buy you a drink."

Miley's heart stuttered repeatedly as her face warmed. "As fantastic as that sounds, I can't leave Sel behind because well… she's Sel. Before you know it, she'd probably be having a piggy back ride from one of your security guards. And that image isn't as normal as it sounds." She shook her head. She remembered the time she had left Selena in her office when she went to get documents from Mr. Bryan. She found Selena stretched out on the couch, heels off, feet up with a porn magazine in hand.

"Oh, pish posh!" Sel's voice chirped from the sofa. "Let's all go together," she threw flirtatious looks in Joe's directions, which he basked in happily. Joe set his guitar aside and nodded in agreement. "See! Come on! It'll be tons of fun."

"Great. Let me just tell Kevin that we're leaving before he starts another make out session with Dani." The older brother rolled his eyes and disappeared out into the hallway.

The three were left in awkward silence.

"So… Nick, how long have you been in the band?"

"Since I was 12," he shrugged. Miley was quite surprised. Selena was dressed in a skimpy, sexy number that she had bought a few days back. But he had returned his full attention to Miley with eyes sparkling with excitement. "I didn't know you worked at Hollywood Records."

She frowned, "How did you even know that I worked there?"

"Bryan's a close friend of my father's. We got signed because of him, well of course for our music too. But I happened to see you walking by when we had a meeting with our agent. I wanted to drop by but Tim's a maniac when it comes to arranging tours." He sighed and stared at her apologetically.

She felt endeared by the gesture, "Oh, that's alright. Maybe next time."

"Definitely," he grinned, his pearly whites showing.

"How about heading to that bar now? The fans are cleared out, we're ready to roll." Joe popped his head through the door. Selena squealed and skipped towards him. They laughed and headed out together.

Nick offered an arm to her and she linked arms. "Shall we paint this town red tonight, m'lady?" He did a tiny bow.

Miley giggled and curtsied. "Yes, we shall."

**- IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN -**

The music pounded through Miley's eardrums and she was so ready to leave until she caught sight of Nick's to-die-for body moving along in the crowd with Joe. They had attracted many ladies who didn't really recognize them as musicians but as smoking hot men on the dance floor. Not to mention the fact that they're totally killing their moves. Damn. She watched Nick's hips sway from side to side and the sexy smirk on his lips.

She downed the rest of her martini and asked for another.

This was going to be a long night.

Nick stared at her with those dark, soulful eyes again. His lips curled into a mischievous grin.

She gulped. A very long night.

* * *

Sorry, pretty short chapter but this is the first time I've updated in over a year! HOLY CRAP! I'm hoping some of my readers are still here because some of you anticipated this so much that I feel so guilty for abandoning this site. I may not post that much anymore since I'm not a huge Niley fan but I still love to write with OC's. I don't publish them but I might start in my wattpad so you can check it out there ;)


End file.
